


色气三十题

by Cyunabi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: 朋友出题，很久以前的文了，但是到处被屏蔽就只好放到这里来了。
Relationships: Zephirin de Valhourdin/Haurchefant Greystone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	色气三十题

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kornblume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/gifts).



> 泽菲奥尔注意
> 
> 题目来源于朋友。

1.亲吻剑身

泽菲兰醒来了，他半眯着眼睛先是看向了不远处的窗口。终年落雪的地方没有什么特别光亮的时候，一如既往的黑压压的天气。他移开了眼神，朝着另一个方向望去——奥尔什方正坐在椅子上，只着了一件什么都盖不住的短衫，甚至不能遮住他的臀部。壁炉的火光随着奥尔什方的动作慢慢地攀上他的身子，奥尔什方的手上捧着他的剑。

奥尔什方没有转过头来，或许是根本没注意到泽菲兰醒了过来，也或许是他根本就不想去注意泽菲兰——他痴迷地望着泽菲兰的剑。

这让泽菲兰想起来他跟奥尔什方某次真枪实练的训练，他战胜了奥尔什方。盾落在奥尔什方的旁边，那个淡色头发的男人倒没有露出任何的不甘心或是其他任何的负面情绪，他笑着换了个姿势，单膝跪着轻轻地抚上泽菲兰尚未收回的剑身，那徐缓的动作就像是在挑逗一般。他不在意锋利的剑在他的手指上划下伤口。在靠近剑柄的位置轻轻地落下了一个吻。

——就像现在。

他着迷地吻上了泽菲兰的剑身，而泽菲兰则像那次那样，心脏仿佛是被奥尔什方的动作一下子攥紧了一样，他忽然撑起身来，动作大得床发出了一声“嘎吱”。

奥尔什方似乎是终于注意到他了，他转过头来，朝泽菲兰露出了一个大大的笑容。

“早上好，泽菲兰。”

2.探入盔甲内的手指

他们很少会在见面的时候穿着工作的时候的衣服。但奥尔什方似乎是对穿着盔甲的泽菲兰有一种迷之执着。如果按奥尔什方的逻辑来说的话，大概是他对泽菲兰的强大的一种喜爱。

偶尔泽菲兰会忙到不想脱下那身盔甲，正好的是奥尔什方正在他的家里。盔甲发出的声音似乎在他听来十分悦耳，奥尔什方闭着眼睛倒在沙发上享受着。等到那一声声忙碌结束之后，他才从沙发上爬起来，站到泽菲兰的面前。

他伸手摸着泽菲兰身上的盔甲，感叹真是一副好东西。泽菲兰也并不打算阻止他，他早已经习惯了奥尔什方这种可以说得上的崇拜武力的状态了。直到奥尔什方的手指从他的胸口上越过盔甲的防线，探到盔甲内部。

只是一瞬间，他的手指抽了出来，奥尔什方的手指又换了个位置，他轻轻地抵住泽菲兰的喉结处。

然后什么也没说的撤回了手。

3.一次大胆的尝试

泽菲兰以为奥尔什方不太喜欢接吻，他更像是完全地沉迷于肉体上带来的快感。可现在，泽菲兰坐在他的书房里，奥尔什方坐在他身上，他抱着泽菲兰的头与他接吻，似乎要到双方将对方口腔中的一切都掠夺走，甚至是舌，牙都不愿意放过。奥尔什方放开了泽菲兰，他听到了什么人要来的声音。

泽菲兰很少会告诉奥尔什方，他今天的行程。

奥尔什方看着泽菲兰，他从他身上下来，退到可以勉强容下他的书桌下面，伸手解开了泽菲兰的裤子。

他握着泽菲兰的那样东西，然后比了个嘘声的姿势。将它含了进去。

4.舔舐着沾着体液的手指

多亏了奥尔什方对自己苛刻的魔鬼式训练，他的身上总是汗津津的。平常他都会好好洗完澡之后再去找泽菲兰。他放下了手中的剑，用手抹去头上的汗水。现在正在燃烧的火堆倒是显得有点令人烦躁了，奥尔什方将身上的防护全部取下，里头贴着身体的衣服已经被汗水浸湿而显得透明了。

突然一只手伸了过来把奥尔什方吓了一跳，他转过头去才发现泽菲兰不知道什么时候站在了他的身后。手指上残留着刚才触碰奥尔什方时碰到的汗珠，奥尔什方对他不好意思地笑了笑，跟他打了声招呼。

泽菲兰将手指放到唇边，看着手指想了一会儿，把那滴汗珠舔去了，然后发出了一声“嗯”。

奥尔什方看着他这个动作顿了顿，然后半天没说出来话。

5.莫名的嫉妒

泽菲兰没有一次是撞到过光之战士的，他总是会错开奥尔什方与别人见面的时候。但时间长了总会有那么一点巧合，他来到的时候正巧看到奥尔什方正在与他的挚友会面。

他看上去十分开心，手舞足蹈地对着光之战士说着什么，而对方抬着头，似乎有点无奈地望着他。如果经过的是其他人的话，大概会在心里感叹着奥尔什方跟光之战士的关系可真好啊，或是奥尔什方的精力真是一如既往的充足。

泽菲兰应该也是这么感叹的，奥尔什方的精力可真是充足啊——可他不知道为什么内心没由来的就有点生气。这股感觉从哪里而来呢，他冷静地想，眼睛从奥尔什方的面部，一直扫到他的腿。

啊，嫉妒。

这无论是在什么神话之中都是丑陋的感情，却突然在他的心脏中炸开，顺着血管流到身体的四处。被人称作神圣骑士的自己——自然而然的接受了这种感情，随他蔓延到大脑，刺激着自己。

奥尔什方注意到了自己的视线，那一瞬间看了过来，对他露了一种不同于刚刚的笑容。然后收回了视线又看向光之战士。

他不知道在奥尔什方看来，刚才的自己到底是什么样的，也不知道奥尔什方的笑容是什么意思。他站了一会儿，转身走回了门侧，然后笑了起来。

奥尔什方啊。

6\. 狭窄空间内的紧密接触

他们的关系是秘密的。

名门的老爷跟另一位家族的私生子之间的恋情，无论如何都是无法被人接受的。或许是因为年轻气盛，双方都十分享受这种背德地快感，甚至越做越过火——从一开始乔装打扮着去旅馆见面，到现在这样，泽菲兰的家里，没有一个地方是不被他们两个搞得翻天覆地的。

其实泽菲兰也不是那么在意自己跟奥尔什方之间会暴露，可人总会有那么一点点的恶趣味与寻求刺激感的心理。就像现在这样，因为某些原因他们不得不藏身于这狭窄的衣柜之中，狭窄到他们只能紧紧贴着彼此，甚至为了减少占用空间，泽菲兰不得不把一条腿卡进奥尔什方双腿之中，他能清楚地看到奥尔什方的尖耳因为外面的声响而颤动。

泽菲兰有点儿那么坏心眼地，把卡在奥尔什方两腿之间的膝盖抬高了，缓慢而温柔地磨蹭着。奥尔什方转过头，看到泽菲兰异常温柔地望着他，双手一点一点从他的大腿内侧摸到后方。

如果可以开口的话，奥尔什方现在特别想说点什么，譬如，你怎么在这种地方都能这么游刃有余之类的。

然后泽菲兰就可以反驳他，或许这就是年龄差吧。

泽菲兰的动作让这一段时间变得十分的漫长，直到奥尔什方听见外面关门的声音之后，他才解脱，使力把泽菲兰推了出去。所幸衣柜面前是柔软的地毯，可还是听见泽菲兰的身体与地毯接触后发出的一声闷响。

奥尔什方毫无愧疚感，因为如果不是他想，一个受过训练的人怎么会这么容易就摔倒。奥尔什方从衣柜上跳下来，然后坐在泽菲兰的大腿上，模仿着刚刚泽菲兰的动作抚摸着他，然后低下头啃上泽菲兰的锁骨。

泽菲兰眯着眼，抬起手顺着奥尔什方的脊椎一直往下滑去，情♂色意味明显还弄得奥尔什方有点痒。于是奥尔什方一口咬住了他的喉咙，像抓住猎物那样。

既然这个家的主人都不在意他这名贵的地毯被弄脏，那就弄得更乱一些吧。

一反常态的dirty talk+猛兽交合般地咬住对方喉结+情趣道具

精英教育下的泽菲兰总是十分有涵养的，他看起来尊贵又优雅，虽然奥尔什方从来没说过，但他对于穿着西装笔挺的泽菲兰总是无法抗拒，视觉听觉嗅觉都会不由自主地被他吸引。这也是为什么奥尔什方会这样与他胡闹下去，偷偷地约会，处理欲望。

可或许是被表面束缚得太多，泽菲兰也会有失控的时候——尽管奥尔什方对于他这种失控毫无头绪，但他也全盘照收，毕竟偶尔的粗鲁会让人更加兴奋，他看到了这个完美的男人的另一面，是上流社会的小姐们所没有见过的，如同野兽般的泽菲兰。

奥尔什方按照约定，今天来到了泽菲兰的府邸。当然是悄悄地，谁也不知道地来了。泽菲兰不在，家里也没有女佣。蜡烛上的火苗只剩下一丝，若是靠近点都能吹灭。奥尔什方只好重新点燃了它，然后熟门熟路的走到泽菲兰的书房里翻阅他的书籍。

可直到后半夜了泽菲兰也没有回来的意思，奥尔什方有些扫兴，不过这不阻碍他去霸占泽菲兰柔软的床，他躺在上面昏昏欲睡，却听到门被打开的声音。

奥尔什方十分自信自己的听力，这是在长久的训练下锻炼出来的，但他却没有听见任何声音，除去这开门声。他不由得从床上弹了起来，却只是看到泽菲兰站在门口，他将外套挂在了门口的柜子上，走到了床边。

然后他们就像往常一样，做爱，可泽菲兰像是失去了理智一样，凶猛地进攻着又咬住了奥尔什方的喉结，好像是要杀死他那般，可真当奥尔什方的表皮被他稍微咬伤渗出一些血来以后他又抓回了理智，抬起了头，抚摸着缠绕在奥尔什方手腕上的铁链。

这么长时间，奥尔什方早就被他弄得乱七八糟了，他喘着气，看着速度慢下来的泽菲兰，然后另一只手伸向了泽菲兰的腹部，不轻不重地挠了一下：“不行了？狮子先生？”

泽菲兰扯了扯嘴，难得什么表情也不想做，然后抓住了奥尔什方挺立着的东西，然后低着声音说道：“我要是不行的话，你这么欲求不满，怎么会已经射不出来了呢？”

奥尔什方却没回话，只是夹了泽菲兰一下，然后挑衅地盯着他。

他们的节奏如此的契合，如果是要装成模范就一起装成模范，若是要疯就一起疯。

泽菲兰跟奥尔什方就这么一直互相折腾对方直到天亮，才能结束。 


End file.
